marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Halloween Special Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Dr. Jackson's children Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Unidentified hospital ******* Midtown ******** ********* Items: * | StoryTitle2 = Whatever Happened to the Richards Family? | Writer2_1 = Gerry Duggan | Penciler2_1 = Laura Braga | Inker2_1 = Laura Braga | Colourist2_1 = Arif Prianto | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor2_2 = Mark Basso | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * Friday * * * Races and Species: * * Unidentified alien species * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** and ********* ** Items: * * Cosmic Rays * * * and * and * | StoryTitle3 = The Thing From Another Time | Writer3_1 = Jen Soska | Writer3_2 = Sylvia Soska | Penciler3_1 = Jonas Scharf | Inker3_1 = Jonas Scharf | Colourist3_1 = Jordan Boyd | Letterer3_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor3_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor3_2 = Mark Basso | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** * * David Cronenberg * Races and Species: * * The Thing * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * and * and * * * * ''Society'' * ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail'' Events: * | StoryTitle4 = Punisher of the Opera | Writer4_1 = Jay Baruchel | Penciler4_1 = Luca Pizzari | Inker4_1 = Luca Pizzari | Colourist4_1 = Michael Garland | Letterer4_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor4_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor4_2 = Mark Basso | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Raoul's henchmen * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ****** ***** **** ***** Castiglione Residence ** Items: * and | StoryTitle5 = Haunted Mansion | Writer5_1 = Robbie Thompson | Penciler5_1 = Robert Quinn | Inker5_1 = Robert Quinn | Colourist5_1 = Cris Peter | Letterer5_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor5_1 = Jake Thomas | Editor5_2 = Mark Basso | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Rickey * Marie Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Rickey's father * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** Items: * * * * * | Solicit = TRICK OR TREAT, TRUE BELIEVERS! PLUS! Spooky stories starring the X-Men & Doctor Doom! Epic thrills and ghastly horror awaits in these all-new twisted tales! Spanning the breadth of the Marvel Universe, through the macabre lens of a murderer’s row of writers and artists assembled here, see your favorite heroes and villains as you’ve never seen them before! Also including the Marvel Comics writing debut of Jay Baruchel (This is the End; Goon)! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Halloween Category:Digital Comic Code included